marleyfandomcom-20200214-history
I Shot The Sheriff
Facts Original version * Composed by: Bob Marley * Lyrics by: Bob Marley * Produced by: Bob Marley & The Wailers, Chris Blackwell * Year: 1973 * Length: 4:41 * Musical key: G minor (live F sharp minor) * Recorded at: Harry J. Studios, Kingston, Jamaica, April 1973 * Released on following albums: Burnin' (1973; remastered, 2001; Deluxe Edition, 2004), Live! (live, 1975), Live At The Roxy (live, 2003) * Released on following compilations: Legend (1984), Talkin' Blues (Live! version, 1991), Songs Of Freedom (Live! version, 1992), One Love: The Very Best Of (2001) * Lineup: ** Bob Marley, vocals, guitar ** Peter Tosh, vocals, lead guitar, piano, organ ** Bunny Wailer, vocals, congas, bongos ** Aston Barrett, bass ** Carlton Barrett, drums ** Earl 'Wya' Lindo, keyboards ** Alvin 'Seeco' Patterson, percussion * Period of performances: 1975 - 1980 1974 Clapton cover version 1999 jazz remix version Live performances * 1975-06-08: Massey Hall, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1975-06-10: Quiet Knight Club, Chicago, IL (USA) * 1975-06-16: Agora Ballroom, Cleveland, OH (USA) * 1975-06-18: Schaefer Music Festival, Central Park, New York City, NY (USA) * 1975-06-21: Manhattan Center, New York City, NY (USA) * 1975-06-27: Paul's Mall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1975-07-13: The Roxy Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (USA) * 1976-04-23: Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA (USA) * 1976-04-25 (early): Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1976-04-25 (late): Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1976-05-01 (early): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-05-01 (late): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-05-05 (early): Convocation Hall, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1976-05-05 (late): Convocation Hall, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1976-05-13: Orchestra Hall, Minneapolis, MN (USA) * 1976-05-20: Music Hall, Houston, TX (USA) * 1976-05-25: San Diego Civic Theatre, San Diego, CA (USA) * 1976-05-26: The Roxy Theater, Los Angeles, CA (USA) * 1976-05-30: Paramount Theater, Oakland, CA (USA) * 1976-06-09: Laeiszhalle, Hamburg (GER) * 1976-06-24: Great Hall, University of Exeter, Exeter, Devon (ENG) * 1977-05-10: Pavillon Baltard, Nogent-sur-Marne, Paris (FRA) * 1977-05-11: Vorst Nationaal, Brussels (BEL) * 1977-05-13: Houtrusthallen, Den Haag, South Holland (NED) * 1977-05-16: Rhein-Neckar-Halle, Heidelberg, Baden-Württemberg (GER) * 1977-05-20: Gröna Lund, Stockholm, Uppland (SWE) * 1977-05-23: Scandinavium, Göteborg, Västergötland (SWE) * 1977-06-01: Rainbow Theatre, London (ENG) * 1977-06-02: Rainbow Theatre, London (ENG) * 1977-06-04: Rainbow Theatre, London (ENG) * 1978-05-25 (early): Orpheum Theater, Madison, WI (USA) * 1978-05-25 (late): Orpheum Theater, Madison, WI (USA) * 1978-06-05: Spectrum Theater, Philadelphia, PA (USA) * 1978-06-08 (early): Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1978-06-08 (late): Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1978-06-09: Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1978-06-10: Forum Concert Bowl, Montréal, QC (CAN) * 1978-06-14: Pinecrest Country Club, Shelton, CT (USA) * 1978-06-16: Capital Centre, Landover, MD (USA) * 1978-06-17: Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (USA) * 1978-06-18: Music Inn, Lenox, MA (USA) * 1978-06-26: Pavillon Baltard, Nogent-sur-Marne, Paris (FRA) * 1978-06-28: Plaza De Toros, Ibiza Town, Ibiza (ESP) * 1978-07-01: Roskilde Festival, Roskilde, Sjælland (DEN) * 1978-07-07: Ahoy Hallen, Rotterdam, South Holland (NED) * 1978-07-14 (early): Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Vancouver, BC (CAN) * 1978-07-15: Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA (USA) * 1978-07-16: Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR (USA) * 1978-07-18 (early): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1978-07-18 (late): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1978-07-21: Greek Theatre, University of California, Berkeley, CA (USA) * 1978-07-22: Starlight Bowl Amphitheater, Burbank, CA (USA) * 1978-07-23: Santa Barbara County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA (USA) * 1978-07-24: State Amphitheater, San Diego State University, San Diego, CA (USA) * 1978-07-30: The Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (USA) * 1978-08-05: Jai Alai Fronton, Miami, FL (USA) * 1979-04-05: Shinjuku Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Shinjuku, Tokyo (JAP) * 1979-04-06: Shinjuku Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Shinjuku, Tokyo (JAP) * 1979-04-07: Shibuya Public Hall, Shibuya, Tokyo (JAP) * 1979-04-10 (early): Nakano Sun Plaza Hall, Nakano, Toyko (JAP) * 1979-04-10 (late): Nakano Sun Plaza Hall, Nakano, Toyko (JAP) * 1979-04-11: Osaka Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Osaka (JAP) * 1979-04-13: Festival Hall, Osaka (JAP) * 1979-04-23: Entertainment Centre, Perth, Western Australia (AUS) * 1979-04-25: Festival Hall, Melbourne, Victoria (AUS) * 1979-04-27: Hordern Pavillion, Sydney, New South Wales (AUS) * 1979-05-06: Waikiki Shell, Honolulu, HI (USA) * 1979-10-25 (late): Apollo Theater, Harlem, NY (USA) * 1979-10-26/27: Apollo Theater, Harlem, NY (USA) (AUD) * 1979-10-26/27: Apollo Theater, Harlem, NY (USA) (SBD) * 1979-10-28: Apollo Theater, Harlem, NY (USA) * 1979-11-01: Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1979-11-02: Forum Concert Bowl, Montréal, QC (CAN) * 1979-11-11: Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI (USA) * 1979-11-13: Uptown Theater, Chicago, IL (USA) * 1979-11-15: Northrop Auditorium, University of Minnesota, Minneapolis, MN (USA) * 1979-11-20 (early): Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA (USA) * 1979-11-24: San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (USA) * 1979-11-25: Santa Barbara County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA (USA) * 1979-11-27: The Roxy Theater, Los Angeles, CA (USA) * 1979-11-30: Oakland Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA (USA) * 1979-12-02 (early): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1979-12-02 (late): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1979-12-06: Hoch Auditorium, University of Kansas, Lawrence, KS (USA) * 1979-12-10: Memorial Gymnasium, Vanderbilt University, Nashville, TN (USA) * 1979-12-15: Queen Elizabeth II Sports Centre, Nassau, New Providence (BAH) * 1980-04-18: Rufaro Stadium, Harare (ZIM) * 1980-05-30: Hallenstadion, Zürich (SUI) * 1980-06-03: Palais des Sports, Grenoble, Isère (FRA) * 1980-06-04: Parc des Sports, Dijon, Côte-d'Or (FRA) * 1980-06-06: Sporthalle, Köln, Nordrhein-Westfalen (GER) * 1980-06-08: Betzenberg-Stadion, Kaiserslautern, Rheinland-Pfalz (GER) * 1980-06-13: Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, Nordrhein-Westfalen (GER) * 1980-06-18: Forum, Frederiksberg, Copenhagen (DEN) * 1980-06-20: Waldbühne, Berlin (GER) * 1980-06-26: Stade Mayol, Toulon, Var (FRA) * 1980-06-27: Stadio San Siro, Milano, Lombardia (ITA) * 1980-06-28: Stadio Comunale, Torino, Piemonte (ITA) * 1980-06-30: Plaza De Toros, Barcelona, Catalonia (ESP) * 1980-07-03: Aéroport du Bourget, Le Bourget, Paris (FRA) * 1980-07-12: Deeside Leisure Centre, Queensferry, Flintshire (CYM) * 1980-09-16: Hynes Auditorium, Boston, MA (USA) * 1980-09-17: Meehan Auditorium, Brown University, Providence, RI (USA) * 1980-09-19: Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (USA) * 1980-09-20: Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (USA) Rehearsal performances * 1977-05-31 Basing Street Studios Rehearsal: Basing Street Studios, London (ENG) * 1980-05-xx Uprising Rehearsal: Tuff Gong Studios, Kingston, Kingston Parish (JAM) * 1980-09-14 Criteria Studios Rehearsal: Criteria Studios, Miami, FL (USA) Trivia * The original title of the song was "I Shot The Police", but Marley changed the title in order to avoid troubles. * Blues musician Eric Clapton covered the song; his version became a Number One hit in the U.S. in 1974; following that success, Marley then performed the song on most concerts of his later career, never having performed it before though. Translations German / Deutsch Ich erschoss den Sheriff :Ich erschoss den Sheriff, :aber ich erschoss nicht den Stellvertreter, oh nein! Oh! :Ich erschoss den Sheriff, :aber ich erschoss nicht den Stellvertreter! :Yeah! Überall in meiner Heimatstadt :versuchen sie mich aufzufinden; :sie sagen, sie wollen mir die Schuld zuschieben :für das Umbringen eines Stellvertreters, :für das Leben eines Stellvertreters. :Doch ich sage: :Oh, jetzt nun. Oh! :Ich erschoss den Sheriff, den Sheriff. :Aber ich schwöre, es war Selbstverteidigung. :Oh, nein! Yeah! :Ich sage: Ich erschoss den Sheriff. Oh, Herr! :Und sie sagen, es ist ein Schwerverbrechen. :Yeah! :Sheriff John Brown hat mich immer gehasst, :weswegen, weiss ich nicht: :Jedesmal, wenn ich einen Samen pflanze, :sagte er, töte es, bevor es wächst, :sagte er, töte sie, bevor sie wachsen. :Und deshalb: :Lest es in den Neuigkeiten: :Ich erschoss den Sheriff. Oh, Herr! :Doch ich schwöre, es war Selbstverteidigung. :Wo war der Stellvertreter? :Ich sage: Ich erschoss den Sheriff, :doch ich schwöre, es war Selbstverteidigung! Yeah! :Eines Tages war ich in Freiheit :und ich ging aus der Stadt hinaus, yeah! :Plötzlich erblickte ich Sheriff John Brown, :er beabsichtigte, mich zu erschiessen, :drum erschoss ich, erschoss ich, erschoss ich ihn und ich sage: :Wenn ich schuldig bin, werde ich bezahlen. :Ich erschoss den Sheriff, :aber ich sage, ich erschoss nicht den Stellvertreter, :ich erschoss nicht den Stellvertreter, oh nein! :Ich erschoss den Sheriff. Ich tat es! :Aber ich erschoss nicht den Stellvertreter. Oh! :Ich hatte die besseren Reflexe gehabt, :und was sein musste, musste sein. :Jeden Tag geht die Wanne zum Brunnen, :eines Tages wird der Boden herausfallen, :eines Tages wird der Boden herausfallen. :Ich sage: :Peng! Peng! Peng! Ich erschoss den Sheriff. :Herr, ich erschoss nicht den Stellvertreter. Yeah! :Ich, ich erschoss den Sheriff, :aber ich erschoss nicht den Stellvertreter, yeah! Deshalb, yeah! External links * Sing365.com - Original lyrics of "I Shot The Sheriff" * BobMarley.com - Song description of "I Shot The Sheriff" Category:Bob Marley songs